A Change of Style
by PawShapedHeart
Summary: Sequel to 'A Summer's Eve'. What happens if Grell and Sebastian's relationship is discovered, by the Shinigami Council of Soul Reaping? Slight OOC. Rated T to be safe.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters and thus I make no profit off this fan story, which I made solely for entertainment only._

_Summary: _Sequel to 'A Summer's Eve' What happens if Grell and Sebastian's relationship is discovered, by the Shinigami Council of Soul Reaping? Rated T to be safe.

**A Change of Style**

~~ London 1623~~

Cries of pain echoed through the deep halls of the town hospital. People screamed for help but the nurses and doctors were unable to do much. They did not even have the abilities to help ease the pain of most. They tended to those with minor injuries and ailments, and occasionally checked on the ones whom they considered 'Pre-Dead'… those were the ones with no chance.

In a room at the end of the third hallway on the second floor, a nurse wearing a white gown with matching cap was checking the pulse of a patient who was lying silently in a bed. He stirred slightly when the nurse touched him and a wince of pain as an almost cry escaped his pale lips. He was dying; dying painfully from a disease that held no cure at this present time and date. He took in a ragged breath and cried out in pain a bit louder. The nurse took a deep breath than left the room, marking her chart and moving on. The man cried out again, but the nurse did not return.

He knew no one would come to his cry. They never did anymore. He was beyond help and the nurses and doctors had no cure for him, and they feared catching whatever it was he had so their interactions with him were very limited. In his hazy mind, he didn't even know when it was the last time he ate. In addition, he was not the only one on the floor. This whole floor was diagnosed as "Pre-Dead" varying illnesses claiming lives young and old. Families would visit for the first few days to a week, but then afterwards no one would come. After all they were 'dead'.

A single tear slipped down his face as the pain pulsed in his body from head to foot. He spoke in a broken, raspy voice.

"_I just… want the pain to… stop…"_

He tried to make himself more comfortable, but he had no strength left. His body was weakening with the disease. Some days he believed he was losing his mind, a perk that came with his illness. He swore he could see a man with silver hair and toxic green eyes staring at him from the darkness in the corner of his room. However, that could not be right… no one visited him, he had no family.

As the day drew on, he was feeling his own life slipping away. What did he have to show for it? He was nothing but a student in the liberal arts. He was just a boy of 25-years who was unfortunate enough to catch this unnamed disease. A disease saved for those who participated in lewd acts against the church and state.

He coughed, cried, and screamed all at once. The pain was too much. He just wanted to die. He wanted the pain to stop. He would do anything to stop the pain, the insanity.

"_Any…thing…."_

"_Ehehehehe… anything you say...?"_

The man opened his eyes, vision blurred from tears and pain, but he could just make it out. The unknown man with the silver hair and toxic green stood in his sight just out of the moon's light that cascaded into the room from the dirty window.

"_W….who...?"_

The unknown man chucked a deep menacing laugh and stepped forward. Now the man could see this unknown even better. He wore a long black coat buttoned up in the front; his hair went down as far as he could see far past the man's knees; a single micro-braid on the left side. He wore a pair of silver framed spectacles whose glare blocked his eyes. With a quick tilt, the glare was gone and toxic green eyes stared out at him once again.

"_Who...? Who am I? My name is Undertaker…. I am a Death God… Soul Reaper… Shinigami… and I've come to judge your soul and send you on to the other side where you won't suffer….much…"_

Undertaker gave another deep laugh and leaned over the man in the bed with a smile. His silver hair cascaded over his shoulders, bangs covering his face with only a hint of green eyes occasionally seen behind them. He stared at the dying man then stood up, pulling a folder from inside his black jacket and opened it with a grin.

"_Grell Sutcliff… Age 25… London University Hospital… Time of death… August 12__th__ year 1623 at ten past ten in the evening. All seems in order…"_

The folder disappeared and in its place, a tall scythe that looked like it had the upper skeleton of a human's spine wrapped around the handle and a skull resting at the top. Grell watched the man with lidded eyes, his breathing heavy and complicated.

"_Ple…ase…"_

Grell's hazel eyes pleaded, deep in pain and suffering. Undertaker looked at Grell a hint of hesitation in his eyes, than shook it away, bangs blocking his eyes; lifting his scythe, he struck Grell in the center of his chest, opening him wide as multiple streams of cinematic records burst forward, twisting and spiraling to the heavens. The dying man and his restless suffering was frozen in a state of stasis as his life flashed before his eyes.

Undertaker watched the records fly before him with an almost bored expression. As the black and white images danced, a flash of red appeared for a brief second. Undertaker's eyes shifted back to the record as he watched. The red image flashed again… again… again; becoming more of a constant image. Undertaker's eyes widened, quickly pulled out Grell's folder, and read over it again.

"_Ehehehehehe...well, well, well… looks like this is a change of events..."_

With one swift motion, he pulled a stamp from his uniform and stamped a green mark on the corner of the page:

"TRANSFER"

~~Flash Forward. London 1888~~

"_Honestly… have you no sense of decency?"_

The demon butler stared at his bed at the redheaded shinigami who was naked, the sheet tossed haphazardly across his ass as he laid on his stomach smiling up at the demon. Red framed glasses sat on the edge of his nose while a skull chain hung from them, keeping the spectacles connected to their master.

"_Oh come on Sebas-chan… you know you promised me a night of fun for my birthday…"_

"_I didn't know shinigami had birthdates… "_

"_Sebas-chan!"_

The demon swooped over to the bed in one fast motion and knelt in front of the shinigami so fast the redhead jumped. His breath sucked in suddenly having the crimson-eyed demon only inches from his face. With a ghost of a smile, Sebastian lifted Grell's head ever so slightly and placed a gentle yet passionate kiss on the other's lips. The shinigami almost purred in excitement before the demon pulled back and stepped away.

With a pout, Grell tried to pull Sebastian back but was unsuccessful since the demon had already walked away. Sitting up, Grell stared at Sebastian's back for a moment.

"_Sebastian…."_ He whined. _"Come back to the bed…"_

The demon gave a chuckle and turned around, his arm held in the air as from nowhere hundreds of roses fell and showered the bed and the surprised shinigami in red velvet petals.

"_Sebastian…!"_

The shinigami grinned watching the petals fall and cover him and the bed in red. He looked up at the demon that stood by the dresser with a stoic expression, only the ghost of a smile playing behind his crimson eyes. Picking up a handful, Grell took a deep inhale of the petals before tossing them back into the air with a laugh.

"_Oh Sebastian this is wonderful! Red rose petals... how very romantic of you; and my favorite color! Oh Sebas-chan!"_

The shinigami launched from the bed and landed into the demon's arms and pressed his lips to the others.

"_So you like them…?"_

"_I love them Sebas-chan!"_

The demon wrapped his arms around the shinigami, while they shared another passionate kiss; the soft scent of roses filling the small room. Soon, the petals would be fluttering in the air as the demon and shinigami wrestled on the bed in heated passion.

The following morning, Grell was sneaking across the Phantomhive estate's lawn with a glowing expression on his face. He reached up, pulled a rose petal from his hair with a laugh of joy, and sniffed it before allowing the wind to take the petal from him. He watched with glee as the red speck danced in the sky falling gracefully at the foot of a man dressed in black who stood watching Grell.

Blinking, Grell looked up and jumped slightly at the sight of his superior officer William T Spears who stood very still and stoic like a statue his green eyes locked onto Grell with a very serious tone.

"_William… what are you doing here?"_

The redheaded shinigami walked over to William with a spring in his step. As he reached the superior, his expression changed. He stopped quickly, a foot from the other. Something was wrong. William was not alone. Behind the man in black stood another whom Grell has never met before.

"_What's going on William? A Mission? But I asked for the day off. It is my birthday William. Aww, come on… don't make me work on my-"_

Grell stopped, looking at William's somber expression. The other shinigami made no movement; his own green eyes fell away and couldn't Grell's anymore.

"_William what's going on… tell me….."_

Grell made a pouty face but William never spoke. However, the man behind him stepped forward pushing back his brown hair and clearing his throat.

"_Are you Grell Sutcliff of the London Shinigami Dispatch?"_

Grell blinked, looking from William to the other official looking man holding the paperwork. The man looked to Grell and he nodded his head.

"_I am….what's this-"_

"_I am Arthur Deaconry from Central. The Shinigami Council of Soul Reaping is requesting your presence at a hearing and trial. Here is your paperwork."_

The brown-haired shinigami handed the papers to Grell then turned on his heel.

"_Your presence is expected at half past five this evening,"_ And with that the man walked away, disappearing behind the trees of the Phantomhive estate. Grell glanced at the paperwork than looked up at William whose eyes were once again locked with Grell's.

"_Will…?"_

"_They know, Grell…"_

Grell looked at William with confusion then his eyes scanned the paperwork clutched in his hands.

""_Grell Sutcliff of the London branch office of the Shinigami Dispatch Society is hereby charged with treason to the Death Gods under the claim that he has been seen in the presence of a demon on multiple accounts and it is in print that the accused, Grell Sutcliff, is in a relationship with said demon. These charges will be brought about at the hearing and trial on April 19, 1888 at half past five in the evening, London time. The accused will meet before the entire Shinigami Council…""_

Grell stopped speaking and continued to read the letter silently before looking up at William lost for words. The other shinigami did not even move as Grell's knees gave out and he fell to the ground, still clutching the letter. Sure, he was not exactly secretive about his relationship with Sebastian… but he did not shout it to the world. Why was he being tried for treason? They loved each other… they were not using each other for secrets… it didn't interfere with his work; all souls he collected were returned to the realm unharmed.

The redhead's mind was racing with emotions as tears filled his eyes and burned his cheeks. William watched in silence before stepping forward and kneeling down on one knee, placing a gentle hand on Grell's shaking shoulder.

"_I cannot promise you will win this one Grell. Your record is not spotless… I need not remind you of Jack the Ripper… you barely made it out unscathed after that hearing…but I will try my best to get you out of there alive…at least.."_

Grell looked up into William's eyes, his lips trembling from crying. He nodded his head and took the other man's hand as he rose to his feet. Out of character, William put his arm under Grell's arm and assisted in his walking. Grell said nothing as they made their way. For the first time in his life, he was speechless, and William was glad the shinigami understood the severity of the situation.

When they arrived back to the dispatch department, William escorted Grell to his office telling him not to run and hide that would only make it worse. By now, most of the London branch had gotten wind of Grell Sutcliff's hearting and trial and stared as the redhead walked by. Ronald Knox was talking to a secretary, flirting, when he saw him

"_Dead man walking…."_ He snickered then gulped when William shot him a look. _"Sorry sempai…"_

Grell kept his head low. He could not recall the last time he felt that miserable. What about Sebastian… would he know what happened to him? Would he truly worry? However, is it not his relationship, with Sebastian, what got him into this mess? Does it matter anymore? If this happened to Sebastian, what would he do?

There was a glimmer of hope deep inside Grell. '_William got me out of the Jack the Ripper trial unscathed… I am sure he will be able to save me once again. Oh William_' Grell lowered his head onto his desk. The last time, William was punished with an endless amount of paperwork and a minor demotion. But the superior still managed to save him. Grell stared off into space; the rest of the world vanished around him in a vision of invisible rose petals.

"…_and that is why you need to say exactly what I told you. Grell… Grell are you even listening to me? Grell!"_

Grell opened his eyes and lifted his head from his arms. Standing before him was William; who looked tired and annoyed. According to the clock on the wall behind the annoyed shinigami it was half past four the afternoon. Grell shook his head then stretched, rubbing his eyes.

"_This is not a joke Sutcliff!"_ William grabbed the council summons from Grell who had drooled on it a bit while napping. _"Grell do you understand how serious this is? The council is summoning you AGAIN for your misbehaviors and this time it's even more serious"_

"_I know Will, I know-"_

"_Apparently not! The council themselves are coming to try you. Last time it was a representative. I can easily sweet talk your way out of trouble with a rep, but the actual council is not to be taken lightly! Grell this is serious… this could mean your job…or worse your life."_

At that part Grell opened his eyes fully and sat up straighter in his chair. William was leaning on the desk, his palms flattened on the messy surface, the summons under his left gloved hand. Grell stared at the summons a while before William moved it, standing up straight and reading the paper silently to himself.

"_There is only one way we can try and salvage this. They will most likely ask you to verify your relationship with that vermon—_

"_Sebastian..."_

"_His name is Mud for all I care, Grell. He is the reason you are in this mess, if only you could calm your teenage hormones and keep your clothes on we wouldn't be in this mess. He's a demon Grell… a shinigmi's number one enemy. You learn that lesson in Basics 101."_

"_But I can't lie to the council and say I don't love him because I-"_

"_Grell listen to yourself! That… that _Sebastian_ is a demon. A. Demon. You shouldn't even speak to him let alone sleep with him and claim you love him. Get it together Sutcliff!"_

William walked around the desk and grabbed Grell by the shoulders causing the other's eyes to widen in shock.

"_You need to forget you ever met him! It's your only chance. Deny your love. Don't lie, but just say it's a fling… a loss of moral obligations… or tell them he seduced you… put you under some kind of demonic spell to try and get information from you… be creative… now is the time to come up with one of your good stories! Just don't admit to loving a demon! You will be killed!"_

William shook Grell with the last couple words, green eyes meeting green; determination connected with fear. Grell didn't know what to say. Was what William was saying true? He looked deep into William eyes. This is the second time this shinigami has gone beyond himself to save Grell's ass from the fire.

"_Do you understand. This is your last chance to save yourself. I won't always be there to pull you to safety. You need to start watching your actions and taking responsibility."_

Grell's heart was now located somewhere in the pit of his stomach. Last night seemed but a distant memory from another life. The image of Sebastian was blurred in his mind and he wanted to run. He lowered his head, eyes closed in silence. A clock somewhere down in the lobby rang out five chimes. It was five o'clock in the afternoon. Grell no longer felt as hopeful as he did earlier.

"_It's time Grell… "_

William walked to the door and held it open as the red shinigami dragged himself from the chair and over to the door. Ronald was suddenly there, holding a garment bag over his arm and handed it to William.

"_Put this on Grell… at least we can try to make you look more presentable in front of the council."_

Grell took the garments from William and held them up. A simple black suit jacket and tie were drapped carefully over a simple hanger. He stared at the black fabric before shrugging off his red jacket and pulling on the black one. It felt foreign to him, like wearing someone else's skin. William took the red jacket and replaced it on the hanger as Grell attempted to tie the black noose of a tie. Once he was dressed, and his hair pulled back by what was once Grell's old necktie, William nodded his head.

"_Let's go Grell… we have just enough time to get you to the council. Just remember what I said."_

The two shinigami escorted him to the hearing and trial, Grell between them, fidgeting with the sleeves of the jacket we currently wore. William slapped his hands away from the cuffs as they approached the door. Grell gave William a quick signature smile, however once he saw the council of five sitting before him glaring down at him with accusing, toxic-eyes; he lost his smile, and felt like he shrunk to the size of a small child. With a small nudge from William, he continued to walk forward, their shoes clicking against the marble flooring and echoed off the walls.

The council had chosen a large room this afternoon. The room was round, with a high ceiling; a couple open windows were placed here and there along the brown walls. In the middle of the room a sat the five elder Shinigami, all lined up together behind a long table watching the London shinigami enter the room. William directed Ronald to stand by the door as he and Grell approached the council.

The council was wearing simple brown suits and matching cloaks with hoods pulled up. They continued to stare as Grell and William approached; one of them gave a disgusted look at the color of Grell's hair. When William and Grell approached, a man towards the left stood up and pulled out a paper from a folder. Grell stopped, William a foot behind him.

"_State your name…"_ He spoke in a very stoic and dull voice.

"_Grell Sutcliff."_

The council murmured a bit then the man sitting almost center, his eyes darted to William.

"_And you?"_ He asked in an equally dull voice.

"_William T Spears. London branch supervisor, I have come to speak on behalf of Grell Sutcliff."_

The council all began to murmur loudly amongst themselves, occasionally glancing at William and Grell. One of the members were digging through a stack of papers, looking for something. Finally he pulled out another folder and opened it.

Grell stood in silence. He could not bring himself to watch the council; he took up staring out one of the open windows. The breeze was nice outside, rustling a nearby autumn tree; a few colored leaves fluttered around, one red maple caught his attention as it glided through the open window and drifted slowly to the floor. He stared at it for a moment; a small smile creeping onto his features, but then quickly vanished as his attention was grabbed by the booming voice of the head of the Shinigami Council.

"_William T Spears. I am surprised you are here. After all, you are teetering on being charged yourself. You cannot seem to keep a handle on your employees these days… allowing them to gallivant around causing havoc in their wake and if I am not mistaken, this one here… Grell Sutcliff… is to blame for the recent troubles. Jack the Ripper; that was almost four months of paperwork and a lot of cleaning up to do. Now this- Fraternizing with a _Demon_!_" The final word said with an almost hiss. _"You are almost just as guilty as this one-"_

"_Leave him alone! William's done nothing-"_

"_SILENCE SUTCLIFF! You are the worse in this matter… acting upon yourself in those situations just mentioned; killing innocent people not on the To Die list… not to mention your work ethic leaves much to be desired. You may have been top in your class at the academy, but out in the real realm you are a sorry excuse for a shinigami!_

The one speaking slammed one of the folders to the desk. It was thick with a multitude of different colored pages stuffed inside and Grell saw his own name ebonized in green type on the cover.

"A_nd today," _The council member continued._ "We will see you are punished and acted upon dolefully for the actions you have taken. William T Spears… you may go stand back there with that other boy you brought. And you will be wise to remain silent!"_

The council member sat back down, turning to face his comrades. Grell stared open mouthed at William who turned a somber expression to Grell. His eyes no longer held the strength of a superior officer about to strike, but something else… something softer Grell could not identify. Grell silently muttered _I'm sorry _ to _William_ as he turned away from Grell and the council and joined Ronald in the back of the room.

"_Grell Sutcliff…"_

Grell turned back to face the council once more.

"_Grell Sutcliff you are hereby charged with treason to the Death Gods under claimant that you have been seen in the presence of a demon on multiple accounts and it is in print that you are also in a relationship with said demon. Do you deny these charges, Grell Sutcliff?"_

The council grew silent as they watched the accused stare in shock and contemplation trying to get the word to register in his mind. His eyes fell to the floor, mouth opening to speak in his defense when he saw the maple leaf; bright red against the white marble. He stared at it, and flashbacks began to quickly, roll before him.

_Pale skin, black hair tangled with red. Rose petals flying in the air. Whispered words of passion with tangled limbs in black sheets. I love you spoken in the deep sultry voice of Sebastian. Together they were alone. Crimson eyes softened by a love no one could match. Crimson. Black. White. Sebastian._

Grell blinked his eyes quickly, swallowing a lump in his throat.

"_I do not."_ Grell whispered_._

"_Grell~"_ William's voice was heard in the back, it seemed so far away; another world.

"_What was that? Speak up!" _The council head boomed.

"_I said… I do not deny these charges!"_

Grell's head lifted up, red hair cascading around his shoulders as he clenched his fists, facing down his fate.

"_Grell what are you-"_

"_Silence Spears!"_ The head council member stood, slamming his hands on the table._ "Grell Sutcliff. You are confessing to fraternizing with a demon in such a manner as having a relationship with said demon?"_

"_Yes! But I-"_

"_The council will make note that Grell Sutcliff, here by known also as the accused, has confessed to the chargers put forth to him by the Shinigami Council of Soul Reaping-"_

"_But it doesn't matter if I love my Sebastian! My work effort has changed; in fact I'm getting better! Who I sleep with shouldn't matter-"_

"_It it true… he has become an exceptional Soul Reaper as of late-"_

"_SILENCE! I will not tell you again!"_

William stopped; he was half way to Grell while speaking when he was silenced. He stared up at the Council with determination to assist Grell and to bring the shinigami home with him. He could hear Ronald fidget behind him against the wall, his eyes now glued to the back of the long red-haired shinigami.

"_The accused has made his statement and confession before us. We will now discuss the punishment. Your sentence will be delivered shortly, Grell Sutcliff."_

The council leader stared at William with severity behind his eyes as his fellow council members murmured around him. He turned his gaze from William quickly and added to the murmuring. Grell stood, trying to look strong and brave, but William could see his shoulders starting to shake. Realization hit him. Grell was a romantic; he would die for love. Why did William not think of this before? He clenched his fists. They were losing. He was going to lose Grell.

As time ticked away, Grell and William remained standing watching the council. The murmuring of the council members was too whispered and jumbled, becoming white nose in the background. Occasionally Ronald would cough or shuffle his feet, which was a nice break in the silence. However, what William really wanted, was to hear the verdict and to take Grell and leave.

Finally, the council turned back to face them. Grell stopped trembling as the head of the council folded his hands in front of him, leaning forward to stare directly at Grell. Complete silence lingered for only a moment; even the trees outside seemed to sense the severity and the breeze haulted.

"_Grell Sutcliff… charged with treason of the realm of the shinigami by way of fraternization with a demon. You admitted to these charges with no fault but your own. By way of your record to date, you are almost a danger to other shinigami and the souls in which we are responsible for. Although it seems you have recently changed your ways and have been more respectable of your job, we, the council, cannot look past your disobedience, as part of Jack the Ripper and now your relationship with a Demon…. Therefore the council of the Shinigami Soul Reaping has no choice but to deem you uncontrollable and untrustworthy as a Shinigami and find you guilty on all charges…"_

William almost fell over. No. This was not happening. Grell cannot be guilty. He is just an idiot. He is not a danger to anyone but himself! William went to open his mouth but a look from the head council member silenced him.

"_Grell Sutcliff it is the decision of this Council that your sentence is the removal of your divine powers and cast out from the Shinigami realm. You will hand over your death scythe now. Grell Sutcliff… your risk as a danger to the Shinigami Realm is too great. Your punishment will be administered immediately."_

The council went silent as they started at Grell. The shinigami seemed frozen. He could not answer. Was this really happening? His shoulders were trembling as he fought to stay standing.

"_Clear the court!"_

William lost all composure and rushed over to Grell's side, grabbing his arm and forcing the redhead to look at him. The man was in complete shock.

"_Grell...I.. I…"_

Grell stared at him, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He was completely lost in an unknown emotion. His lips trembled slightly as he opened his mouth to speak.

"_William… I am sorry… I…."_

Two of the council members had removed themselves from the bench and were approaching William, taking him by the arm and pulling him from Grell as the other grabbed Grell and held him in place. A few tears finally fell from Grell's eyes burning his cheeks. He fought against the member holding him, pulling completely out of his jacket before the council member seized his arm again and twisted and halted all further struggling from the redhead.

"_William! I'm sorry-!"_

"_Grell-!" _

William was cut off as he and Ronald were thrown from the room and the door slammed shut! William pulled at the door, but it would not budge. He banged his fist on the door, his forehead leaning against it as he closed his eyes. Ronald stood back watching his superior loose all composure

"_But sir… they are only stripping him right… I mean he'll just go back to being a mortal... right…?"_

William did not answer at first. He listened to the sounds coming from inside. It was still silent. He took in a deep breath, shaking his head.

"_A shinigami is created when a selected mortal is dying. His soul is saved and he becomes a divine being… Sutcliff… Grell Sutcliff was dying from a painful illness according to his records… so once his divine powers are gone… he will….."_

William could not speak anymore and silence filled the hall as Ronald could only stare in awe at what appeared to be two drops of moisture sliding down his superior's face.

Inside the room, the five council members formed a circle around Grell. The redheaded shinigami stared at them, tears silently falling onto his cheeks.

"_Grell Sutcliff… you brought about this on your own…you were warned to behave… you refused to listen… there is no pity…"_

Grell began to tremble as the five closed in on him. The one who removed William from the room stepped forward and reached up, removing Grell's glasses, pulling them with such force he broke the signature skull chain. Red and black beads scattered on the floor around them as the council member took the glasses and in one swift motion- _SNAP _-the glasses shattered in his hands and fell to the floor.

Grell watched the beads bounce and dance across the floor surroundinding the shattered frames. He watched the two skull beads disappear between the council members and roll out of sight. He looked back up just as the member who broke his glasses rejoined the formation circling him.

"_Grell Sutcliff you are hereby stripped of all your divine powers and returned to the mortal state in which you were at the beginning of the end. Council…"_

And now, vision blurred, he swung his arms up to protect his face as a bright light filled the room; green and silver wisps surrounded Grell, circling and swirling around him like fairies before pulling from him a golden-red light. A piercing scream echoed from; he didn't believe his own ears at the sound that was coming from him; pain ripping through his body. He went ridged as the lights danced, pulling from him his divine powers and semi-immortality. Still crying out, Grell collapsed to the floor in a heap as the council looked down, lights vanishing.

"_Sentence delivered on former shinigami Grell Sutcliff..."_

Just as quickly, the five council members were gone. The door to the room burst open instantly and there stood William searching the room for anything; his eyes franticly screening every inch of the room. What he found almost killed him; there in the middle of the room lay a heap of a man curled in a ball with red hair fanned out around him. William slowly approached, hearing the soft whimpers of the man before him.

William knelt down next to Grell and ungloved one hand before gently brushed hair from his face. Grell was paler than usual, his teeth were no longer shark-like and he was cold to the touch. He trembled away from the touch and William's heart shattered.

"_Oh Grell…"_

He gently stroke the man's hair and Grell's eyes slowly opened to reveal a very clouded and distant hazel color, no longer the bright toxic-green of that of a shinigami. He looked so fragile that William was almost afraid to touch him, but at the same time, he hoped his hand could bring some soothing comfort.

"_Wi…Will…"_

"_Shhh… don't say anything Grell…"_

William continued to stroke the former shinigami's hair as he watched him take in deep ragged and pained breaths; closing his eyes trying to block the pain. William's eyes showed sincerity for once towards the redhead as he watched him in silence. Grell was suffering and there was nothing William could do. He watched the man wince in pain with every breath, whimpering for peace and forgiveness.

"_Grell… I am sorry… I…"_

William could not say all he wanted to say, it was too painful. He closed his eyes and searched his brain for anything he could do to ease the pain Grell was suffering from. He thought of ending his life; make the pain and suffering stop, what would he use? All he had in his possession was his scythe. But could he bring himself to take the life of a former shinigami… a friend? He summoned his weapon instantly and he could hear Ronald take a step closer possibly to stop him.

"_Seb…as…."_

Grell whispered out and William dropped the scythe. After all this time, the damn man still loved that demon, even though that demon was to blame for him losing his job… and his life. William took in a deep breath and stroked Grell's hair once more.

"_I'll return you to him… just hold on…"_

Standing, William picked up Grell carefully trying not to hurt him anymore and carried him bridal style. Grell cried in pain, resting his head on William's shoulder, tears falling from his eyes. William said nothing to Ronald as he passed, carrying the broken and whimpering Grell from the room. Ronald watched them leave, he didn't know what to do or say; so he bowed his head in silence as the sounds of William's shoes echoed quickly down the hall.

Upon leaving the shinigami realm, William made haste towards the Phantomhive estate. It was easier to travel under the cover of darkness, and William was just in luck seeing as how it was early evening about twenty past seven and street lamps were just being lit around London; the sky a dark blue tinted with a hint of orange left over from dusk.

It was not easy carrying Grell this distance, every jostle or shake would make Grell whimper in pain and each whimper would send a sharp pain through William's chest. House roof after house roof, William stabilized Grell in his arms, soon landing in a dark alley and following the streets to the edge of town. Soon, he arrived at the large estate set off into the trees. He slowly walked through the cover of thick trees his senses on edge searching for any notion of the demon. He found a patch of red rose bushes close to the large mansion and gently laid Grell down behind them. Pulling from thin air, William held in his hand the coveted red jacket Grell treasured. He placed it over the former shinigami like a blanket then stood up.

"_I'll try to find him Grell, just rest here. It will be less painful if I don't carry you across the property..."_

Grell did not respond his breathing was getting shallower. William knew that this was the end. He was going to lose the redheaded shinigami tonight. That damned overly stimulated, gender confused, flamboyant man was no longer going to exist after tonight.

Taking a final look at the former shinigami, William stood up and stepped around the bushes. He headed in the direction of the mansion. Wha was he going to do… knock on the front door and ask to speak to the resident demon butler? William shook his head. He didn't end up walking too far before he sensed something revolting. He turned, jumping back a step or two at being startled by what he saw. There about six or seven feet away, standing between himself and the manor, stood the demon in black.

Sebastian stood with his usual calm demeanor watching William the shinigami closely. His arms were by his side, and he looked completely calm. William raised his head to make himself look taller; his fists clenched by his side.

"_You are trespassing on my Young Earl Phantomhive's property… I must ask you to leave…_shinigami_…"_

"_You will be wiser to let me tell you why I'm here first… _demon_…"_

Sebastian lifted his head a bit, giving a quick scent of the area. He could smell death. He stepped closer and William suddenly held his reaper scythe and raised it. Sebastian stopped his advance. They stared at each other, a soft breeze rustled in the trees and bushes around the yard. What William wouldn't do to have it out and destroy this demon who brought about the events he suffered from now. He gripped his scythe tightly, his jaw clenched tightly. It wouldn't take much for him to slice through the demon's chest and destroy the cinematic record with rage.

William took a deep breath, speaking with an air of calmness that did not reflect his interior mind.

"_I will leave… once my job is done. I promised to return him to you for him to spend his final moments. He risked his life for the so-called love you give him. He was foolish. So it pains my ego to ask you this favor, but… _please_… grant him his remaining moment's peace."_

William turned his body half way to glance back to where he had left the redhead. Sebastian's eyes followed the same path; the same path he could sense death. When Sebastian looked back at William, the shinigami had jumped into the air, scythe still gripped in his hand.

"_If only you never met him, Grell Sutcliff…"_

With that spoken in barely a whisper, William's jump turned and he disappeared into the trees leaving behind no trace. As soon as William was gone, Sebastian advanced on the rose bushes quickly, spotting behind them the fragile and dying man. It only took him a split moment to recognize the man lying there in the grass. Grell's pained eyes shifted at the new image before him; It was blurred, but he knew.

"_Seba…."_

Grell tried to smile at the man; Sebastian just stared, his crimson eyes widened with shock. There before him was the man who he…well for lack of a better word, loved… but at the same time it was not him. His eyes were hazel and sunken in; his face was extremely pale and he smelt like… death.

"_Seb…."_

Grell winced in pain trying to reach up to the demon, who within a second grasped his hand. Knelling next to the man, he stared at the former shinigami with confusion.

"_Grell what….? You're…_human_…"_

Sebastian held onto Grell's hand tightly watching him suffer with each breath. Grell opened his mouth to speak but coughed which caused him to almost scream out in pain. Sebastian did not flinch. He was used to screams of agony since he was usually the one causing it; but this time it was different, he wasn't the one causing it and there was nothing he could do. He watched Grell cough; his brain running miles to figure out what exactly he was suppose to do.

"_Grell…"_

Before, Sebastian could finish his sentence, Grell's eyes closed and he seemed to of died. However, Sebastian knew the difference. Glancing over his shoulder, he lifted the man into his arms carefully and headed back to the manor. It was evening, post-dinner hour and the Young Master was most likely in his study doing paperwork. The other servants were either cleaning or making a bigger mess. Slipping inside unnoticed, Sebastian made his way through the halls, up the stairs and past the study silently. One of the spare rooms would be perfect accommodations; the room Lady Elizabeth used when she visited. It was a room with shades of rose, pink and red… clearly a woman's touch.

Carefully, Sebastian placed the former shinigami on the bedspread and stood up; watching the man resting painfully… if one could call it rest. Silence fell over the room as the ragged breathing became shallow. Sebastian watched, his cold eyes boring into the man dying before him. He carefully sat on the edge of the bed.

"_This is an illness… you're dying… why…? Why are you not a divine being anymore?"_

"_Yes he is dying… from an interesting illness… probably got it from a lover… and he's been dying since 1623… I remember it well. Collected quite a number of souls that year… including this one… ehehehe…"_

Sebastian turned, leaping off the bed quickly; in the doorway stood the silver-haired Undertaker; a retired shinigami himself. The man let himself into the room and approached the bedside of the former shinigami, a menacing grin on his face.

"_Poor, poor man… saved from death to become a shinigami only to fall in love with a demon and be cast out… sent back to suffering as a mortal man, bound for death in… oh a few hours time I assume…soul bound for limbo…. ehehehehehe… and that information is free. That chef downstairs was entertaining, enough for a nice laugh…"_

"_How did you-"_

"_Shinigami, retired or not, talk to one another…"_

Sebastian stared at the man then turned to look at Grell, unsure of what to say. His breathing was shallow, almost nonexistent. He did not want to touch the man, afraid to cause him more pain.

His head jerked up suddenly.

"_Sebastian!"_

Instantly, Sebastian turned and headed from the room, turning once to glance at Undertaker who nodded his head then the demon left the room. Undertaker turned back and watched over Grell. He tilted his head trying to think.

"_I remember you well, Grell… shame, such a shame…"_

Undertaker continued to stand in the corner watching the clock on the mantle tick away as Grell struggled to hold on to what remained of his life. Whimpers of pain eminated from the redhead as sweat dripped from his forehead. Undertaker approached the bed and pulled from his sleeve a black cloth and wiped it across Grell's forehead.

"_Fever… you don't have long…."_

He wiped Grell's forehead again then gave a deep sigh. Turning quickly he stepped into the bathroom adjoined with the room and came back shortly with the same cloth, chilled from the faucet. He placed it across the former shinigami's forehead and stepped back; choosing to watch from a distance. Soon afterwards, about forty-five minutes passed, Sebastian returned, removing his tailcoat and dropping it on a chair then approaching the bed.

"_Young Master is in bed… he is clueless so far as to what is going on… let's keep it that way…"_

"_Ehehehehe… well… the young Earl can sleep in peace for now… but as for our friend here… he has less than a couple hours…"_

"_Why exactly are you here Under-"_

"_Would you like to save him Demon…?"_

Those words made Sebastian look up at Undertaker, frozen in mid speech. This was something that had crossed his mind, but no solution had come to him yet. Grell is not only physically ill but his soul is untouchable. Sebastian isn't an idiot; he's been around for over 900 years. He knew that shinigamis who have been sentenced to death, their souls are poison to a demon. How could anyone save Grell now? Except to stab him and end it sooner so he will stop suffering. During the young Master's bath, that idea had crossed Sebastian's mind many times and he knew where the silver dagger was located as well.

Sebastian shook his head, sitting once again on the edge of the bed. He pushed Grell's hair back and stared down at the man's face.

"_Sharp and as painfree as possible…"_

"_Is that what you want…?"_

"_That is the only option… besides watching him suffer…"_

Undertaker smiled, a chuckle lingering on his lips.

"_There is another option…."_

Sebastian turned to stare at undertaker; his eyes widened with understanding and shock. He went to say something but Undertaker placed his finger against his own lips to silence the demon. He smiled, than pointed the same finger at the shinigami and Sebastian turned to look at Grell. He watched the former shinigami's labored breathing; sebastian's sharp eyes softening.

"_It's impossible…"_

"_Not impossible… dangerous…"_

"_He is death… his soul is-"_

"_Is it worth the risk of trying?"_

Sebastian stared up at Undertaker who smiled back at him.

"_A demon who fell in love… won't even risk it for-"_

"_It's a life he won't enjoy. No color, no excitement. It's a life only a select few won't go insane living in. It's, for lack of a better word, _Hell_… it's not a world Grell would accept…"_

Undertaker chuckled, heading to the door. He ran his long nails over the molding on the door chuckling to himself before grasping the knob and turning. He opened the door then faced Sebastian again.

"_Ehehehehe… he wouldn't except… or you wont accept…..ehehehehe…."_

Undertaker closed the door behind him, his laughing fading down the hallway. Sebastian turned back to Grell who was looking up at him, eyes heavy with death and pain.

"_No…"_

He whispered out. He knew he was poison to the demon and that the demon should be nowhere near him when it comes to souls. Tears slid down his sunken and pale face. He felt another coughing fit coming on and jerked violently crying out in pain. Sebastian immediately restrained him to the bed, holding him still to stop the violent thrashing from the coughing; his other hand muffling the cries.

Sebastian glanced at the door hoping the Young Master was still sleeping; looking back to Grell after only a moment of assurance. Grell, whose coughing was subduing and was now breathing heavily on the pillow, had tears sliding down his cheeks.

"_Seb…as…."_

Sebastian placed his finger over the former shingiami's mouth and silenced him. He leaned closer, placing a kiss on his cheek before whispering into his ear.

"_Without you I feel as if I am nothing… I would throw my life away… Grell Sutcliff…"_

Sebastian's final words almost came as almost as a growl making Grell shiver and wince. Before Grell could attempt to argue with him, Sebastian placed his lips over Grell's, closing his eyes. Grell's eyes widened, as he felt something moving from inside as Sebastian sucked out Grell's soul, pulling it into himself. Sebastian fought off the strong desire to devour the soul as Grell collapsed limply to the bed. With a deep breath, Sebastian leaned down and kissed Grell again, giving back his soul with a mix of Sebastian's demonic entity. He lingered on the shinigami's lips, pulling back slowly to look into the face of the first being he had even managed to love.

Sebastian gripped his own chest, taking in a deep breath. He closed his eyes as he pushed back a feeling a pain, something he's not felt in years… centuries. Slowly, with a deep breath he opened his eyes and saw the man beneath him, unmovable. He touched the side of the Grell's face, his eyes closing as he pressed his forehead against Grell's.

"_Grell Sutcliff…"_

~~London, 1992~~

"_Ronald... I'm going to head on up closer to the wreckage; you continue here then join me when you are done."_

William T Spears faced the younger shinigami then fixed his glasses with his scythe. The cinematic records continued swirling into Ronald's Mower Scythe and he smiled.

"_Yes sir boss man!"_

William rolled his eyes then continued heading in the direction of the smoldering wreakage of what was once an airplane. The smoking remains continued to burn into the city of London, missing the Thems by only a mile. William was certain the pilot tried to land there, but miscalculated.

He stepped over bodies that were already collected from and arrived at the corpse of the plane, swinging his scythe into the nearest body and collecting the soul before pulling out his binder and making a note about the collection then moving on to the next body. Time passed like this for what William could only assume was hours.

Finally, William stood up from his latest soul collection and wiped his brow. All these souls were going to mean extra paperwork. He really hoped the academy handed him new recruits soon, over time was not an option. With a heavy sigh, he turned to the east and stared directly into the burning flames and tried to count how many souls were left… then he saw it. Just behind a large burning 747 engine was what looked like two cats peering out at him. He stepped closer, to the glittering eyes and rounded around the obtrusive flame that he insisted was playing tricks with his mind.

There, in the distance stood two figures. Not animal, but demons; silhouetted by the dancing flames of the wreckage. William instantly raised his scythe up in defense; but the figures didn't move. Their glowing eyes sparkled in the flame; one was tall and brooding while the shorter one leaned on the taller one and grinned a shark-like smile at William. A small breeze blew through the area and William caught a glint of long red hair flowing from the shorter figure and he gasped, dropping his scythe.

"_RONALD!"_

He called to his partner who jumped over wreckage and bodies quickly; now standing next to the older shinigami. William instantly looked back to the demons but they were gone. He stared at the empty blackness where they once stood and wondered if what he saw was real or a figment of his overworked brain. He would never know.

_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

**Author's Notes:** Just as a small note, the illness Grell suffered from in the beginning was Syphilis. I hope you don't need to ask how he got it. ^^; The disease was recommended to me by my roommate who used that disease in a role-play once in the past. It is painful, deadly and was perfect for the story. In addition, back then, being gay was illegal and a cardinal sin, so yeah… ^^;

Oh and yes, I know Sebastian would never willingly throw away his life since he needed to serve the Ciel until the contract is completed… but that just adds to it. Sebastian was ordered to serve Ciel forever until the contract was fulfilled, meaning he could never die. I guess I did not express that. Brings more depth and emotion to it, Sebastian was in love for the first time in his existence… he was not going to lose it.

I thank C.R. who helped me with my many possible endings… as we worked out details, kinks and placements. And was my Beta reader #1. Thank you my Undertaker :D

And thanks to my brother, SaintShinigami, Beta reader #2.


End file.
